Invisibility
by WhatCanChange
Summary: Bella starts a new job in a Hospital in Seattle, she meets Edward a god like doctor who seems interested in her but his family are too busy arranging his marriage to be interested. Usual pairings, All human. B E.
1. Chapter 1

Bella starts a new job in a Hospital in Seattle, she meets Edward a god like doctor who seems interested in her but his family are too busy arranging his marriage to be interested. Usual pairings, All human. B E.

Disclamer: I own nothing.

So here I was, I finally made it here and now I wasn't sure if this was where I wanted to be anymore. I took a deep breath and then deeply regretted it, as I could taste the remains of my breakfast at the back of my throat.

Concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, trying to hold my head high whilst trying not to trip over my own feet was all my brain could handle at this point.

I made it to the office that I was aiming for and I couldn't find the courage to knock on the door but instead stood facing the shiny golden plaque that read:

'Dr C Cullen, Chief of Staff'

I knew that people were looking at me funny but I was too busy trying to keep my breakfast down to care. I knew I shouldn't of had that extra slice of toast but I was trying to drown my fears in food, it had never worked in the past but I still held up hope that one day it would work.

Without any warning the door swung open that left me face to face with the man that I had met not two weeks ago. He was pleasant to look at with blond hair and gorgeous features and an athletic build. If not for his age and the gold wedding ring on his finger he would have been the perfect male specimen.

I found the confidence that had been escaping me all morning and smiled at him, stuck out my hand and said "Hello Dr Cullen, its nice to see you again."

He responded in kind, took my hand gave a breathtaking smile and greeted me back. "Good morning Dr Swan, I'm so glad that you decided to join us here at Seattle General Hospital."

I smiled back and thought back two terrifying weeks back, to just after I graduated when on a whim I applied to the Hospital for a job without the faintest hope of getting it. I thought I had a heart attack when they phoned for an interview. If only Dr Cullen knew how much this job meant for me, the other offers I had received in small nursing homes and day care centres wouldn't even compare to the experiences I would receive here in a hospital. There was no other competition, though telling Renee my mother that I was up and moving across the country almost had me rethink the whole thing.

Since my parents split when I was a toddler my mum has been moving around the states until she found the man of her dreams Phil in Phoenix, Arizona. So that's where we settled and I managed to finish my high school years in one school where I graduated top of my class. From there I had my pick of Universities but I stayed where I was safe in Arizona, taking a degree in Psychology where I got a first class degree.

As soon as I graduated I applied to every nursing home, day care centre and hospital in the state. On a crazy whim probably based on too much caffeine one day I applied to the Seattle General Hospital, on of the best treating hospitals in the country. So when I had an interview I almost died.

The only downside on moving up here was that I would be closer to Charlie, my dad. Its not that I don't like Charlie, its just he was never there for me. He always phoned on my birthday and on holidays. I used to visit for a couple of weeks in the summer when I was in high school. But Charlie is a distant dad, there when you need him but gives you space if you don't. When I would visit he would go fishing or hunting and leave me to my own devices. Not what I wanted when I came to visit him. After I finished high school I made excuses and never really went to visit again, though he still phones every holiday and birthday.

I brought my attention back to the man sat opposite me and got work filling out the final paperwork for the HR department. The usual stuff: bank details and next of kin details. I busied my mind with the insignificant forms than what was going to happen today.

My first proper job in one of the best institutions in the country.

I could feel my breakfast coming back again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Bella POV

After filling out the paperwork, Dr Cullen took me on a tour of the Hospital. I already knew the basic layout from when I came for my interview but I needed to know where the locker rooms and my department were.

We started in the locker room so I could stow my stuff before heading down to the emergency room. Dr Cullen explained to me that sometimes we get called down for consults in emergency case so I'd need to know where I was going.

As we entered the busy room all I could think of was how everyone knew what they were doing. They all moved to some choreography that I didn't know. It was rather intimidating. Dr Cullen started to explain to me how the priority system worked but I was distracted.

In amongst all of the rushing around and people at work was a God leaning against the nurse's desk. I knew that I was staring but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was tall just over six feet; with bronzed hair is the only way to describe it. His body was muscular like he worked out and just begged for women to worship it. Hell I would worship it as long as I could if given the chance. The images of worshipping that body brought me out in a full body blush, which happened to be the exact point that the god looked up at me. His green eyes were piercing and inquisitive and his face showed fascination at me.

I was still in awe but my body went into full panic mode as the God started to walk towards me with a grin in place. My blush worsened as I realised he'd caught me ogling his body.

I was just deciding whether I was going to throw up or run away when the god turned at the last moment to Dr Cullen I gulped oxygen into my system that I didn't realise I needed and tried to calm myself down.

When I looked up Dr Cullen and the God were both looking at me with concern. I pulled my self straighter and smiled. Both of them just frowned back at me.

"Are you ok Dr Swan?" Dr Cullen asked.

"Fine" I replied " Why? Something wrong?"

"No, I was just introducing my son, Edward Cullen, Edward this is Dr Swan the new psychologist on the wards upstairs." Dr Cullen introduced me.

Edward like any normal male stuck his hand out which I just looked at, not sure that if I touched him I might spontaneously combust. I took a chance that being in an emergency room would be a good place to do such a thing and grabbed his hand with the intention to let go immediately. What happened was nothing like what I expected.

The moment I touched his hand fireworks let off in my chest and buzzed around my body settling in my groin, making me wetter than I think I have ever been before. I gasped with the sensation and looked up into his eyes, which was the biggest mistake I think I could have made because then I was stuck. Looking into his eyes I was lost in the intrigue and kindness but most of all the fireworks that I could see in the green of his eyes.

I was brought out of my daydream by a loud cough coming from my side, which made me jump. It made Edward jump too and our contact was lost. What had felt like hours looking into his eyes was probably just a few seconds but even then I knew.

I knew that he was the one I was supposed to be with.

Dr Cullen was talking to me pointing out key areas in the room but I wasn't listening I was still listening to the fireworks pinging around my body. I absent-mindedly rubbed my breastbone where they started from and slyly looked towards Edward who was rubbing his hand on his trousers.

Then I realised that he felt it too. He caught my eyes and I could see in his eyes a longing that wasn't there before, and I wanted to fulfil it. I wanted to be there for him and I wanted to be everything he ever needed. I wanted to be his housemaid, his cook, his wife and the mother of his kids.

Again Dr Cullen interrupted us as he took me by my arm to lead me upstairs. As we left the threshold I took one more look back Edward was stood where I'd left him with a soft frown on his face. As he noticed me looking at him he broke out in the most fantastic grin that I have ever seen. And it was contagious; I kept smiling through the entire day, no longer worried about what the day had in store for me.

Because I had found my soul mate and he knew that he had found his. I had to believe that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Edward POV

I was in the emergency room at the Hospital. I was working on a complicated case so I was looking at the chart trying to figure out the next course of treatment when I could feel a tingling sensation at the back of my head. When I looked up I saw my father stood next to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

She looked fragile but with a hidden strength. She was pale with silky brown hair that fell in waves down her back. Her brown eyes showed a mixture of awe and lust that had me intrigued. Standing tall she had the most womanly curves I have seen accentuated by her knee length skirt and blouse that she wore. Standard issue for a doctor. Maybe I would be working with this Goddess. But it was the blush that showed on he cheeks and chest that had my body moving towards her without my brains permission. My penis swelling at the thought of getting to know her more.

Halfway over to the Goddess my brain kicked in again and I took in the bigger picture suddenly veering in the direction of my father. He looked shocked as I approached him. We hadn't been on good terms lately. He patted me on the shoulder with a smile and we both turned to the Goddess beside him.

My Goddess looked like she was hyperventilating. I was overcome with worry and concern for this woman that I didn't even know. I was willing to do anything to make sure that she was okay. My doctor side was just kicking in when my father got there before me.

"Are you ok Dr Swan?" My Dad asked.

"Fine" My Goddess replied, " Why? Something wrong?"

"No, I was just introducing my son, Edward Cullen, Edward this is Dr Swan the new psychologist on the wards upstairs." Dr Cullen introduced me.

Disappointment ran through my body crippling me as I realised that I would not be working alongside my Goddess, but I recovered with the thought that I would still be in the same building as I held out my hand for some fraction of a chance that I could touch this beauty.

She hesitated and I could feel my body stiffen with frustration; I had to have this woman. The moment she touched my hand everything I wanted happened, fireworks let off in my chest and buzzed around my body settling in my penis, making me harder than I think I have ever been before. I gasped with the sensation and looked down into her eyes, when I did I captured by the care and attachment that I felt to those sparkling brown eyes.

My father coughed and I jumped loosing my contact with my goddess. If I didn't already have enough reasons to hate my father this was another one to add to the list. I knew one thing from looking into her eyes though.

I knew that she was the one I was supposed to be with. Forever.

Pictures of this having this woman on my sofa, across from my dining table, in my bed, just in my life were flashing through my mind changing into pictures of her pregnant with my child, giving birth, me running around with little versions of her. I rubbed my hand against my trousers trying to keep the tingling sensation for as long as possible. I glanced over as my Goddess and caught her eyes and saw there all the things that I had been mulling over in my mind.

Before I knew it my father was pulling my Goddess out of my sight. I frowned realising that I hadn't even spoken to my Goddess; I didn't even know her first name. But as she looked up at me leaving the room I broke out in the biggest grin I could manage. Because I realised it didn't matter.

I would find this woman again and I would make her mine. Nothing would get in my way.


End file.
